


Pack Mom: Part 5

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Liam, Pack Bonding, Reader-Insert, Stiles Stilinski Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Pack night. What could go wrong?





	Pack Mom: Part 5

Pack night. 

The night y/n loved and hated. 

She loved having the entire pack over, including Jordan and Peter, when he decided he could be bothered. 

But she was a perfectionist. 

A pleaser. 

While this was great for Derek in the bedroom, he hated it anywhere else. 

She would run herself ragged, trying to get everything right, every snack and every type of food people could ask her for. 

She knew she should slow down, but she couldn’t.

So here she was, making a few different dishes, baking cookies and brownies and plating up the food. 

Derek was just watching her run around. 

She always did this and she always ended up exhausted. 

So he got up and took the oven mitts out of her hands.

“Go sit. I’ll do this. You can watch my fine ass, I know how much you love that”, he said, winking at her. 

She giggled. 

She did love to look at his ass. 

Firm and hard, but still soft at the same time. 

She loved wrapping her legs around his waist, her feet touching it. 

She shook her head, pushing the images of his ass to the back of her mind, this proving difficult seeing as Derek just bent over, shaking his cute butt a little as he got the cookies and brownies out of the oven.

“Really, guys? Keep your weird kinky stuff in the bedroom please”, Liam said, walking into the kitchen. 

He went over and grabbed a cookie, dropping it.

“Owww”, he hissed sucking his finger into his mouth.

“Aww, baby. Come here”, y/n said, taking Liam’s hand and dragging him down to her lap. 

She kissed his finger before kissing his cheek as he settled on her, his head on her shoulder.

“So, about this trip. We were thinking we’d go next week. You’ve got 2 weeks off school, right?" 

Liam nodded.

"Ok, good. Derek, you said you wanna go San Francisco”. 

“Mmhmm”, the werewolf replied, stuffing his face with a brownie.

“Greedy idiot”, she said jokingly. 

“So, we’ll go San Francisco. 2 weeks there. I actually know a friend up there who’s gonna let us stay in her house while she’s away for work in New York.”

The doorbell rang at that moment, y/n pushing Liam off gently and opening the door, inviting the entire pack, including Peter this time, in. 

She didn’t mind Peter. 

In fact he was one of her best friends. 

He might have been crazy, but he was actually getting a whole lot nicer. 

He was always considerate and slightly affectionate towards her. 

But in a purely platonic way. 

She was the only one who didn’t judge him because of his past and for this he would always be grateful.

“Aahh, y/n, my love. You look radiant, as always”, he said, smiling at her.

“Yea yea, Peter. You look handsome as ever too”.

She knew he loved being complimented. 

Not because he was vain. 

This was just their thing. 

They teased each other a little, but most of the time, they’d list off things they liked about the other.

Peter was still insecure. 

He might have been crazy hot, but the way his sister treated him made him feel inadequate. 

Y/n. 

Well, she didn’t have the best family life. 

Derek was the one who healed her, but Peter still made sure she knew she was loved by others as well, not wanting to see his one real friend doubting herself.

“Hey, Jordan. You look great too”, she said. 

These two guys along with Derek had been her best friends for the past few years.

The adults spoke for a little while longer in the doorway, Liam still glued to y/n’s side, holding her hand and not letting go, before moving into the living room.

“I still can’t get over this. I never thought I’d see the house back to normal again”, Peter said, marvelling at how beautiful and perfect the house looked.

“You know, the offers still there. You can stay here if you want. Me and Derek won’t mind”, she said.

“No no. This is your home now. I’m gonna visit often, but I don’t think I should live here. Besides, don’t really want to listen to my best friend screaming my nephew’s name”, he said.

“Believe me, she seems to pray to me more than god”, he said, biting her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

Jordan and Peter grimaced while a few eww’s were heard from the pack members who were unfortunate enough to hear this. 

Liam just blocked this out. 

He didn’t want to think of his parents having sex.

“Whatever, can we please get to it? What are we doing this time?” she asked, eager to do something.

“How about a movie. We always go out like bowling or going to an ice rink. Can we just stay in and watch a movie this time”, Stiles asked, exhausted from watching the team practice while he sat on the bench.

“I guess, if that’s ok with everyone else”. 

Everyone simply shrugged. 

They didn’t really care what they were doing. 

The main reason everyone actually agreed to pack night, even though a lot of the time it would interfere with plans they already had, was because it was y/n who wanted this.

Settling down onto the couches and the floor, Derek and y/n huddled together with Jordan and Peter on the biggest couch. 

Kira, Scott, Isaac and Allison on the other while Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Stiles and the twins were on the floor. 

Liam was also on the floor, right in front of y/n, his head leaning against her shins.

With everyone always wanting to make y/n happy, they went along with her suggestion to watch Princess Mononoke. 

Even though they weren’t all so much into anime, except Jordan who watched regularly with y/n on their individual little movie nights, where Jordan would come over and Derek would moan, they all watched without complaint.

Liam kept glancing up at y/n, who was completely snuggled into Derek’s side at this point. 

After around 20 minutes, she noticed Liam looking at her. 

Looking down, she lifted her eyebrows, silently asking what was up. 

He pointed his chin at her lap and she immediately understood. 

Untangling herself from Derek, she sat with her feet dangling off the couch as Liam stood, sitting on her lap, his head on her chest, legs across Derek, listening to her heartbeat.

This was what Liam did. 

He loved to listen to y/n’s heartbeat. 

Although he could do it using his hearing, there was something more special about doing it with his head on her chest. 

The sound comforted him. 

Whether he was anxious, upset, angry or lonely, this sound always relaxed him. 

Sometimes, even if he was completely fine he still did it, just to feel the warmth and love coming from y/n.

As he sat there, his eyes closing, her heartbeat being a lullaby to him, everyone looked at the family. 

Derek was massaging Liam’s legs slightly while y/n was running a hand through Liam’s hair, the boy falling asleep. 

They still found it strange. 

Yea, the couple might have taken him in for the past few months, but he was 15 not 5. 

They couldn’t understand why he acted like this with them. Why they treated him like their son.

It was strange to them.

Y/n saw that the cookies and brownies were finished. 

“Hey, guys. Want some more brownies? I can get you some drinks too if you’d like”, she asked the pack. 

Everyone nodded, her food was always the best.

“Liam, baby, you need to get off for a few seconds”, she said quietly, not wanting to completely wake the boy. 

He simply whined in response, too comfortable to move.

“What the hell, dude. You’re 15, not a child. Stop whining and acting like a baby with them”, Stiles said.

Although he meant it as a joke, Liam took this personally. 

Was this what people thought? 

He was acting babyish. 

Was this what y/n and Derek thought? 

Did they not like the way he was towards them. 

These thoughts invaded his mind as he jumped up from y/n’s lap and ran upstairs, his eyes burning with tears already at the thought.

Y/n ran after Liam, while Derek glared at Stiles. 

If looks could kill, Stiles would be 6 feet under buried without a casket, maggots and worms eating away at his corpse. 

He shrunk under Derek’s furious stare.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!” the alpha yelled. 

He’d never been very public with his affection for Liam like y/n was, but Liam was his son. 

That was the end of it.

“HE ACTS LIKE A KID BECAUSE HE IS A KID. HE’S OUR KID. IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HIM AGAIN, I SWEAR, I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!” he growled, eyes glowing red. 

Stiles nodded, too scared to speak, his voice completely escaping him in that moment.

Meanwhile y/n was upstairs comforting a sobbing Liam.

“Liam, baby. Don’t cry. It’s ok”, she said, sitting on the bed and pulling his body onto her lap, encasing her arms around him, while he wrapped his around her neck and sobbed into it, tears falling down Derek’s shirt that she was wearing.

“Don’t listen to him, ok. I love you so much. I don’t care how you act. I love that you sit on my lap. I love when you smile. I love when you laugh. I love when you need help with your work. I love everything, do you understand?” she asked.

He looked at her, eyes puffy and red and nodded.

“I know you don’t know what it’s like to have a proper mom. But I’m here now. I’m going to be the best mom ever. I don’t care if you’re 15. You’re my baby now. So, I’ll make you your favourite food. Me and Derek will go to all of your lacrosse games. I’m going to take care of you when you’re sick. Spoil you, not only with gifts, but with love. Bake you treats when you need cheering up. Tuck you into bed every night”. 

Liam had already stopped crying now, listening to every single promise she was making, knowing she was going to keep them all.

“I promise, Liam. I’m going to protect you. I’ll never let anyone hurt my baby or let a sad tear fall from your eyes. Got it?" 

he nodded into her shoulder as she lay back onto the bed, taking the little beta with her.

After Derek sent everyone home, giving all of them a warning not to treat Liam like he wasn’t a part of their family, Derek made his way to the bedroom. 

Walking in, he saw the most perfect image. 

His woman protecting their son. 

This was what Derek needed in life and he finally had it. 

Getting into bed, he threw an arm around both y/n and Liam, making sure his family was safe.


End file.
